Rodahla
Summary Fluff Appearance Age: 149 Gender: Male Height: 4'3" Weight: 350 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Solid and headstrong in the face of adversary. A little scatter-brained and slow in non-combat situations. Paranoid, especially of losing others. Un-trusting and highly guarded at first, but gentle and overprotective to those he favors. Extreme violence and hatred against all and any evil, sometimes leading to impulsiveness and lapse of reason. No sense of humor. Prefers to let others take the lead, acting the dull but sturdy guardian. Distrusting and racist towards races known for evil, such as orcs. Also especially distrusting of non-allies with an obviously higher intellect or cunning. A follower of Heironeous. Too spaghetti to actually uphold his lawful good feelings within a party of chaotic neutrals. Description Aged and beginning to grey, but still rippling with the muscles and vigor of his youth. Pale skin, dull brown eyes, dark brown hair that is long and braided along with a similarly-braided beard. On the short side, even for dwarves. Sports heavy armor and has a liking towards shields. Background He was born to a dirt-poor family, receiving no base education other than how to extract minerals. They were practically slaves to the nearby mining facility; the only way that the family survived was through the mining of Adderhead and his old, frail father. The tough mining work did wonders to toughen Adderhead's body. He had a little sister whom he guarded fiercely. One day while mining, he came across a silver cross which spoke to him and enraptured his mind. It called him to the life of a paladin. Although he was supposed to turn in any trinkets he found to the mine's masters, he hid the symbol well. He tried to focus on his mining work, but the symbols' call was extremely difficult to ignore. What little free time he had was dedicated to the devoted study of whatever very few religious and historical materials he could find in his small and shoddy hometown. One day, the mining operation, and the little town, came to a screeching halt when the dwarven mining disturbed and provoked the beasts and evils of the underground. The evil beasts slaughtered most of the town, including Adderhead's few friends, his sister, and his mother. Overcome with rage and guilt that he could do nothing, his symbol called him one last time. He accepted, leaving his smouldering home behind to strengthen himself and hone his abilities so that he may one day return and bring holy vengeance to the beasts of the underground, slaying whatever evils he finds on the way by whatever means necessary. Hook Slaying evil everywhere, bettering self, protecting loved ones. Kicker His thirst for vengeance, though the source of his inner power, threatens to one day drive him to stray from the path of the light. Math Attributes Basic Attacks }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses:+4 to bull rush or trip Health Speed and Movement Speed: 20 (Race 20 - Equipment 0) Racial Features http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Dwarves *Favored Class: Figher *Size: Medium *Speed: 20 *Languages: Common, Dwarf Class Features http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Paladin Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility and royalty) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis). Aura of good Detect evil Smite evil Divine grace Lay on hands Aura of courage Divine health Turn undead Spells Special mount Remove disease Code of conduct Feats *http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Combat_Casting Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Skills Skill Ranks Attrib Attrib Type Racial Feat Feat Name Equip Equip Name Level Total Appraise } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Balance } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Bluff } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Climb } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Concentration } } Con } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Craft } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Diplomacy } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Disable Device } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Disguise } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Escape Artist } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Gather Information } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Heal } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Hide } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Intimidate } } Cha } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Jump } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Knowldedge } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Listen } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Move Silently } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Open Lock } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Ride } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Search } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Sense Motive } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Sleight of Hand } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Spellcraft } } Int } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Spot } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Survival } } Wis } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Swim } } Str } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Tumble } } Dex } } } } } } }+ }+ }+ }+ }+ }}} Equipment *'Normal Load:' 59-116 lb *'Heavy Load:' 117-175 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 875 lb Exp: 1000 Level 15 Character Sheet Category:Player Character Category:Paladin